Simplemente no se entiende
by Panska
Summary: Siento el vaso de licor cayendo hasta el suelo con un golpe seco, escuchando como en los grillos empiezas a tintinear sus campanas… Asi el comeinzo de mi Fic. mal summany xD
1. Chapter 1

Ay, qué emoción, mi primer Fic, y de la pareja más dulce ·!  
Este fic va dedicado a una amiga muy especial, que, en este tiempo, hemos fortalecido los lazos de amistad. Y bueno, qpuedo decir, que con esto, me e desahogado cada noche que puedo escribir. Desahogarme de la vida, del mundo, de mi alrrededor, de mi corazón...

Acepto de todo, ya que este es el comienzo de mi escrituraque( a medida que pase el tiempo), venrán muchos más ... (espero P)

Hoy me preguntaron ¿Qué significa para ti la palabra amor? .. la respuesta, muy sencilla.

Una ilución de algo bello, que... en momentos muy pero muy cortos, llega a ser lo más importante de tu vida...Pienso que la palabra "amor", es aquella que se le da a esa sensación de algo, que ciertamente no puedo explicar con palabras, pero ésto, esa lo que más acierto ... supongo.

(Cata, yo también quiero sentirlo ()

Bueno, nada más que decir, Todos estos personajes no me pertenecen y blablabla... Ya lo saben...o

Disfrútenlo!

Upsª, se me olvidaba, el titulo dice mucho, recuerdo que llego a mi cabeza como una luz rapida que me sego. Si alguien no lo entiende plis dejenme un Reviews, para explicarlo :)

* * *

_Simplemente no se entiende._

Cáp 1

Simplemente con palabras no se expresa todo.

_Yo no puedo expresarlo._

Simplemente con miradas no se explica todo.

_Yo no puedo con tus miradas._

Simplemente con gestos no se entiende todo.

_Yo no entiendo mis gestos._

A empezado, y no lo detuviste!

No, yo no lo detuve.

Yo no lo corte de raíz. Yo no advertí la tormenta, Yo simplemente no pude.

¿A que he llegado? Dime.

¿A que, Harry?

¿En que momento me embriagaste¿En que momento me hechizaste¿En que momento penetraste en mi alma, en mi corazón, y por más que lo intento no puedo sacarte?

Perdóname, por favor perdóname! Dios es testigo que yo no quiero hacerlo. Mis pensamientos: Harry. Mi amanecer del día: Harry. Mi respiración: Harry. Mi vida: Harry.

Estas en todo y en muchas cosas más, eres mi día y mi noche. Eres mi respiración y mi exhalación. Dios Harry, eres TODO absolutamente todo de mí.

El vaso de licor en mi mano, mis zapatos tirados, el vidrio empañado con mi respiración, y mi mirada en la foto, me hacen meditar que éste hecho merece una explicación lógica…

Una explicación que yo no puedo dar, que yo no puedo deducir..

Somos felices, si lo somos.

Somos el complemento perfecto.

Somos la uña y mugre.

Somos dos viciosos, viciados por el mismo vicio.

Somos dos drogadictos, drogados por la misma droga.

Mi complemento eres tú.

Mi mugre eres tú.

Mi vicio eres tú.

Mi droga eres tú.

Y cada dosis de droga que me das, son tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus susurros en mi oído, tus manos en mi cintura, tu carita pegada a la mía, tu cuerpo junto a mi cama.

"_Hazlo o pagara, lo sabes perfectamente que soy capaz." _

Esas palabras resuenan en mi mente una y otra vez, y me clavan en mi corazón como por diez mil cuchillos más.

"…_que soy capaz, que soy capaz, que soy capaz…… capaz"._

Siento el vaso de licor cayendo hasta el suelo con un golpe seco, escuchando como en los grillos empiezas a tintinear sus campanas…

Con un bello sol resplandeciente de atardecer...con nubes de un apasionado color rojo anaranjado acompañado de una poderosa catarata que baja desde una fértil montaña rocosa...todo esto cubierto con un velo verde de diferentes magnitudes tanto en árboles como en el pasto...y una bajada que da hacia un gigantesco jardín lleno de las más hermosas rosas y flores que en ninguna parte de la tierra existen...volando pétalos de estas con una suave brisa hacia mi cabello haciendo dueto con el sonido de los árboles y pájaros que se remecen ante éste...

Y en el momento que aquellos pétalos de hermosas flores están en contacto con mi cabello, te haces presente y deslizas suavemente tu mano por mi cuello...

Haciendo que mi corazón se acelere, y caiga desprendida sobre tu pecho...

Luego en tus brazos me llevas hacia el bello jardín, con el calor de mi cuerpo y el sonido de la naturaleza te calmas, yo te acuesto en las rosas y acaricio suavemente tu mejilla...en eso un pétalo dorado de rosas cae justo en tu boca...yo lo saco y me doy cuenta que tus labios están siendo fuertemente iluminados por el sol...ante tan bello espectáculo y como hechizada me acerco hacia tu rostro para hacer contacto con tus labios...

Y cuando despierto repentinamente me doy cuenta que solo fue un hermoso sueño de fantasía... Para luego, volver al caos...sin flores, ni valle, ni catarata, ni sol, ni montaña rocosa, ni pétalos...

Y… sin ti.

Escucho el timbre de la puerta, no quiero, no quiero despertar de este sueño, pero mi conciencia ya lo hizo. Abro los ojos y miro cansadamente la puerta, suelto un bufido, molesta por haberme interrumpido. Me levanto con desgano y miro la hora en mi reloj.

11:30, ya es tarde- me digo a mi misma.

Y si que lo era.

Era muy tarde para arrepentirme, muy tarde para pensarlo nuevamente, y muy tarde para tenerme en frente mío, mirarte a la cara y decirte

Hola- digo, tu estás allí, parado con ese ramo de rosas… rosas, mis favoritas. ¿Tanto me conoces Harry?.

Hola Dulzura – me dices, extiendes el ramo hacia mí, lo recibo y te hago pasar. Me tienes adornada con rosas; en mi habitación, en la cocina, en a terraza, en el comedor, en la sala. Todas de distintos colores, y tallas, todas tan distintas y tan hermosas, y ninguna se reseca, ninguna...

Pasa¿Quieres que te sirva algo?- te digo, tu solo te limitas a asistir. Dejo las rosas encima de la mesa, y me acerco al bar.

Algo fuerte, por favor.- te escucho decir desde la sala.

Tengo Ron, Vodka, Whisky- digo

Vodka, por favor.

Sirvo dos vasos, con el mismo licor y voy a sentarme junto a ti-

Estuviste bebiendo? - me preguntas

Solo un poco.

Tienes sucia la alfombra.- me dices preocupado y examinando la copa en el suelo.

Me dormí y se me resbalo de las manos, eso es todo.-

Lo limpiare.

No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo- no sin antes ir a la cocina a buscar un paño, sacas tu varita y dejas todo impecable.

No me costo nada- me dices, y aparte me regalas una sonrisa. Harry, tu sonrisa, tan duradera. Me costo mucho hacerte sonreír después de la batalla, pero al final lo hiciste. y tengo todavía en mi memoria cual fue la sonrisa más sencilla, simple, clara, y especial, que cualquiera otra persona me haya regalado.

Gracias, encenderé la chimenea, hace un poco de frío.

¿Poco, Ginny, afuera está lloviendo.

¿Ah sí, no me di cuenta- (y de verdad que no me di.). con unas chispas saliendo de mi varita, apuntando a la chimenea, empieza el calor a expandirse por la sala.

¿Recuerdas cuando nos sacamos ésta foto?- me dices, señalándome el cuadro encima de la mesita.

¿Como olvidarlo¿era Navidad cierto?-

Si¿y recuerdas lo que paso después?- con un tono evidentemente pícaro, haces que me sonroje. Por Dios¡sonrojándome!

Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente.- trato de no sonar lo evidentemente avergonzada, y no hacer caso a la "indirecta".

Un sorbo, otro más y otro más y me tiro al sillón, tu me imitas y me tomas de la mano, te vas acercando poco a poco, y yo inconscientemente te imito.

Su boca es amarga, y quizá es el vodka, o la tormenta, o el frío, pero yo creo que sabe a culpabilidad, y su lengua se enreda en la mía y su cuerpo me atrapa como a una mariposa, y sin poder evitarlo, me quiebro, lo miró a los ojos y no puedo soportar el saber que quizá sea la última vez. ¡No puedo¡No puedo hacerle esto¡No puedo Hacerme esto!

Necesito prolongar esto un poco más, no quiero que por un tonto impulso lo más importante de toda mi vida se esfume de un momento a otro.

Lo separo suavemente de mi cuerpo, sus esmeraldas se notan contrariadas y yo le sonrió ¡le sonrió! Como si fuera posible sonreír cuando sabes que si te entregas al placer, ya no habrá una próxima vez, obligada a abandonar lo más preciado de tu vida.

"_Esperaré, si, pero sólo hasta la última vez que hagan el amor"_

Aquélla voz me atormenta aún más ahora que lo tengo cerca y me levanto rápidamente del sillón aterciopelado que los gemelos me regalaron en las pasadas navidades.

Me acercó a la ventana, en un vano intento de que al menos mi alma huya del lugar, pero se queda, y sigue ferviente y desparramando amor.

Se me erizan los sentidos cuando siento su boca jugueteando con el lóbulo de mi oreja, luego comenzando a mordisquear suavemente mi cuello y sus manos acariciando mi cintura, bajando hasta mis piernas y volviendo a subir, en una caricia que por debajo de la bata me quema la piel.

Cierro los ojos, respirando profundo, diciéndome a mi misma que quizá, si no llegamos demasiado lejos, pueda disfrutar un momento de su piel, tratando de engañarme para darle cavidad a la pasión que comienza a nublarme la mente.

Mis manos se enredan en su cabello azabache cuando deja al descubierto mis hombros y sigue su húmedo recorrido hasta llegar a mis hombros, sus manos mientras tanto, se ocupaban de desatar el nudo de la (en ese momento) incomoda prenda que obstaculizaba su excursión a través de mi cuerpo.

Instintivamente me volteo hacía él y lo miró a los ojos profundamente, haciendo tremendos esfuerzos por no saltarle encima ahí mismo y hacerlo en la alfombra hasta quedar sin conocimiento.

-Aquí no

Le susurró y comienzo a caminar hasta la habitación, pero al abrirla y ver sobre la cama desparramados descuidadamente unos cuantos pétalos de rosa, una idea me cruza la cabeza. Ya no había vuelta atrás, lo sabía, pero si iba a ser la última vez, tendría que ser especial. Volví a cerrar y me voltee con media sonrisa en los labios, me acerque nuevamente a él y lo bese larga y apasionadamente hasta que tuve que separarme por la falta de aire, lo agarre de la corbata ya desarmada posesivamente y hable con voz autoritaria.

-Espera aquí

Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, yo ya estaba encerrada en la habitación.

Casi pude ver como fruncía el ceño y se sentaba resignado cuando oí como suspiraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Mis ojos inspeccionaron de una rápida mirada el closet abierto, y en el trayecto se encontraron con un pequeño ramo de rosas, rojas, eran cuatro o cinco, sonreí de medio lado al verlas y suspire levemente, eran las primeras rosas que me había regalado, de hecho, fue el día en que me pidió que fuera su novia. En ese tiempo aún era un chico ingenuo e inocente, acabábamos de terminar Hogwarts y…realmente son las rosas más hermosas de todas, recuerdo perfectamente como me dijo que nuestro amor duraría hasta que la última de las rosas se marchitara, yo me asuste un poco debo admitir, porque al pasar los días, los pétalos fueron cayendo…hasta el día de hoy, tres años después, cuando las últimas rosas aún siguen igual de joviales.

Mis ojos se cierran dolorosamente, recordando lo que mi destino me obligará a hacer.

Me deslizo por la puerta suspirando tristemente. Quizás…quizás no debería hacerlo, pero entonces Harry partiría de nuevo…a una de sus misiones como auror y no sé si estoy dispuesta a eso.

-¿Cariño, esta todo bien?

Su voz ronca me saco de las reflexiones en las que me sumergí.

-Si, si, claro…es sólo que…me ha dado este horrible dolor de cabeza, y ¿sabes, creo que quizás sea mejor que descanse

Excusas, benditas excusas.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?

Preferí no responder. Él entendería.

-Entonces… ¿me dejas pasar? Para…

-¡No, quiero decir, creo que será mejor que duermas en el sillón, ya sabes, de ninguna manera me gustaría contagiarte esta gripe, y que luego los dos tuviéramos jaqueca, no es algo muy saludable

Lo escuchó resoplar… ¡oh, la maldita conciencia y sus culpabilidades!

-Claro, poco saludable, sobretodo para nuestra relación…que duermas bien, y espero que tu 'gripe' pase pronto. Si necesitas algo, estaré en el sillón.

¿Por qué su voz tiene que sonar tan desilusionada¿Por qué tiene siempre tanta paciencia conmigo¿Por qué no puede sólo odiarme¿Por qué me hace las cosas tan difíciles?

Y ya no se detienen, nunca lo hacen, aunque se que llorando no solucionare nada, las lágrimas no dejan de salir…nunca lo hacen.

¿Por qué me torturan también mis sueños?

Con la imagen de sus ojos recorriéndome, de sus manos acariciándome, de sus labios besando mi piel.

Me levanta en sus brazos y me recuesta en nubes, siento olor a rosas, veo pétalos por todas partes, de mil colores y de mil tamaños, me mira a los ojos y sé que esta tratando de decirme algo.

Me levanto y lo beso, en nuestras bocas comienza una batalla por el poder. Yo gano.

Lo empujo, suave, muy suavemente, se apoya entre neblina, y me acerco, hasta que la distancia entre nosotros prácticamente no existe.

Mis yemas tocan apenas su torso desnudo, seguidos de cerca por mi boca, me deslizo hasta su vientre y vuelvo a subir. Él se agita de placer e intenta tocarme, pero me alejo.

Siempre me maneja al tocarme, me derrito bajo sus manos. Ahora es su turno de ser sometido.

Desabrocho el nudo de la bata y dejo que caiga libremente por mis hombros. Nuevamente me acerco a su cuerpo, ahora sólo con el camisón que no cubre más allá de mis rodillas.

Mi lengua juega con el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando por su mejilla, su mentón, su cuello.

Mis manos acarician su espalda, sus brazos, intentando que estos se mantengan alejados de mí.

Todo se siente tan real ¿tan grande es el anhelo de tenerlo que incluso en sueños puedo percibir el tacto de su piel¿El sabor de su aliento¿El calor de su mirada?

Sin darme cuenta entierro mis uñas en sus hombros, lo escucho quejarse levemente, lo miro casi con furia en mis ojos y lo empujo, esta vez fuerte, haciéndolo caer. Me siento a sus pies y los acaricio, provocándole cosquillas. Y ríe.

Y entonces quiero que ría aún más, porque su risa es como el canto de un ángel.

Me acerco más, hasta quedar sentada sobre su vientre, y me deshago del molesto pedazo de tela.

Me observa, y en su mirada yo me veo caer, lo beso, esta vez sólo rozando nuestros labios, como era antes, él me arregla el cabello, peinándolo cariñosamente. Sonrió sin saber porqué, pero en realidad me duele.

Me desplomo sobre él, aferrándome a su cuerpo en un abrazo casi desesperado, presionando mis pechos contra él, cerrando los ojos, queriendo quedarme así para siempre.

No sé si fueron minutos o horas o días, incluso quizá pasaron años, sólo recuerdo algo suave recorriendo mi espalda, mis brazos, mi cara. Como si acabara de despertar, aún adormilada, abro los ojos lentamente.

Un fuerte olor a rosas me impregna de nuevo y Harry pone una frente a mi mientras con su mano libre guía otra a través de mi cuerpo.

Es tan hermoso, tan inocente.

Si porque te quiero tanto, quieres que te quiera más, te quiero más que a mi vida¿Qué más quieres¿Quieres más?


	2. Circunstancias

Cáp 2.

Tengo que irme, pero te serviré el desayuno - dice acercando tu rostro al mío y dándome un suave beso. Bostezo.

¿Qué hora es?- pregunto.

Las 6:30, lo siento, tenia que despedirme.- respondes ofreciéndome las dos rosas y las recibo

Sonrío, ¡Como puedes ser tan dulce!.

Pues hiciste bien, ¿te veo a la tarde?.- empiezo a levantarme de la cama, pero siento tu mano deteniéndome.

No te levantes.- me sonríes- no creo que pueda, estamos planeando para hoy en la tarde una emboscada a supuestos mortífagos que han salido en la lista de nombres de Zabini.

Oh… esta bien, pero… eso no era en unos días más?- pregunto, y observo como te levantas de la cama, mientras tanto dejo las dos rosas en el velador y te veo ir en dirección a la puerta.

Lo tuvieron que adelantar, para prevenir,- susurraste- ya sabes…- y te vas de mi

campo de visión

- ¿Quieres jugo de naranja o café?- gritas desde cualquier lugar

que te encuentres.

Jugo- respondo de la misma manera – y tres tostadas- finalizo. Al cabo de unos minutos apareces con una bandeja con dos vasos de jugo y seis tostadas. Cabe recalcar un pequeño florerito con unas cuantas rosas más.

Cómete todo, lo prepare con mucho amor- dices y pones la bandeja en mi regazo- ¿Deseas algo más? –preguntas.

Un beso no me vendría mal- digo sonriendo.

Pero eso se paga- dices divertido- ¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a pagar?- preguntas sentándote a mi lado y tomando un vaso y bebiendo su contenido

- Yo que tu, pagaría con algo muy valioso, estos besos no los da cualquiera.- punteas dejando el vaso y tomando una tostada. Yo solo limito a observarte.

No se, ¿qué me propones?- pregunto- Si tiene que ser algo valioso, pues pone el precio tu.

¿Estas segura?- preguntas-¿Pagaras cualquier precio?.

Cualquiera –digo

Bien, tú lo dijiste- terminas, con delicadeza dejas la bandeja a un lado seguro de la cama.

¿Qué piensas …- Soy silenciada con un beso delicado.

Shhh – dices, con el dedo índice en los labios – Estas por saberlo- Te acercas a mi oído, siento tu aliento, y me da cosquillas, sintiendo esas mariposas en el estomago y voy sonrojándome notablemente, una sonrisa pícara se me asoma – y después de eso…- y sigues diciéndome esas cosas obscenas, que, imaginándomelas me haces entrar en un calor exquisito.

Muy bien, ese es el precio- Dices alejándote de mi y mirando directamente a mis ojos.

Creo que es injusto- alego- Creo que es mucho para solo un beso- finalizo y cruzo mis brazos. Pero todavía con una sonrisa en la cara. Te acercas nuevamente, pero esta vez, estamos frente a frente, te tengo a menos de cinco centímetros de mí. 

Pero lo que sentirás en ese momento, es mucho más que un beso- Dices con una sonrisa pícara también

- Es justo, los dos tendremos las mismas ganancias, y pienso, que tú recibirás mucho más.

Ven acá Potter – y no se como sucedió, uno de mis manos toma tu corbata bien arreglada y te tiro hacia mi.

Ahora solo queda el recuerdo del desayuno en la cama e ir al Ministerio. Y… por que no decirlo… pagando la cuota de aquel excitante beso…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny… Gin…. Ginny despierta.

Mmm…. 

Ginny, es tarde, nos quedamos dormidos-siento que zumban en mi oído.

Mmm…mmm… 

Ginny son las diez la mañana- escucho ya claro. Abro mis ojos como plato.

¿qué hora es!- exclamo alarmantemente- no puede ser, me despedirán!- salto de la cama con las sabanas arrastrando.

Ginny…

Ahora si Hermione se pondrá furiosa- digo a mi misma, abriendo el closet y sacando la primera cosa que encuentre a la mano.

Ginny…

Ay, por Merlín, no se donde dejé esos contratos- paro un momento llevándome la mano a mi boca- -Hoy hay junta…- susurro- Seguro me matan..

Ginny, tranquila, no son las diez, estaba bromeando- escucho decir a mis espaldas. Me doy vuelta para enfrentar al atractivo hombre que esta con los pantalones y la camisa desabrochada, dejando ver su abdomen exquisitamente formado totalmente, expuesto a mi visión con una sonrisa tierna, como cuando hacía una travesura en el colegio.

¿Qué?- digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza, dejando caer las sabanas al piso.

Son las ocho recién- dices, de lo más tranquilo y una sonrisa burlesca…

Muy gracioso Potter- digo, y te saco la lengua – Bien, de todos modos llegare temprano a la oficina, para ajustar algunas cosas, arréglate la camisa y ándate luego- digo inexpresivamente, tomando la ropa y entrando a el baño rápidamente.

Enciendo las velas de vainilla y un incienso del mismo aroma, apago las luces y retiro el pijama completamente dejando mi cuerpo a la luz de las velas, y doy el agua, colocando el tapón. Conjuro un hechizo para que la cosa se más rápida y en menos de un minuto la tina esta llena de fresca y reconfortante agua, saco de un botiquín sales minerales y un líquido para formar espuma en el agua; hago otro hechizo para que las espumas sean más grandes y en mayor cantidad.

Primero entro uno de mis pies, y mido si la temperatura está a mi gusto, cosa que es, así termino de entrar primero una pierna después otra y así hasta tener todo mi cuerpo adentro. Escucho un toc-toc.

¿si?- digo tranquilamente

Me voy, te llamo más tarde- escucho del otro lado.

Esta bien, Cuídate- respondo

Un beso grande- escucho

Uno más grande para ti- respondo, siento pequeños ruidos de pasos, y el portazo de la puerta- Habrá que arreglar eso- me digo.

Ya sintiendo la inquietud de encontrarme completamente en privacidad, me baja esa larga y dolorosa melancolía. Ese estúpido sentimiento de culpa, de resignación, y de pensar que

- No lo pienses!- me digo- No todavía, pero… - los minutos pasan, y mi mente se despega de mi "interior_".(N/A Les ha pasado eso alguna vez, es bastante extraño de explicar S)_ y mi imaginación se despega en un viaje sin rumbo, cierro mis ojos, trato de desquitar ésta rabia con el silencio… con aquellos pensamientos que, sin más, llegan a mi mente, tocan la puerta o simplemente se escabullen entre muchos otros.

Pudo haber sido hoy- digo en voz alta- puede ser que sea mañana, o pasado- siento esa vocecita de mi sub-conciente.

Él no tiene la culpa de nada, soy yo, yo y…-las lágrimas salen sin ser llamadas, la verdad, ya eso se hace muy común, con la maldita especialidad que cada vez son más largos los llantos y más se inunda mi corazón.

Estoy… oh ¡maldita sea!- hago salpicar gran parte del agua que mucha cae en el piso del baño- estoy atrapada…

Solo serán dos semanas más, solo dos más…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Puf!

…

¿Aló?¿hay alguien en casa?- se escucha la tierna voz de mi cuñada

En la cocina – grito, siento el sonido de los tacones dirigirse hacia el lugar que me encuentro.

Hola Ginny- y aparece mi radiante cuñada por la puerta, con una gran barriga, y una esplendida sonrisa _(N/A Han escuchado que las mujeres se ponen más lindas cuando están embarazadas?)  
_

Hola Hermi- digo terminando de limpiar- ¿Qué haces a esta hora, pensé que teníamos que vernos en la oficina en media hora más- concluyo.

Si, lo se, pero hay cambio de planes- dice entrando y sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.- El trato no fue como los productores esperaban, y bueno, se cancelo todo.

Eso quiere decir… que… no vamos a tener un ascenso como lo dijo el Sr. Smith?- pregunto, sentándome al lado de ella.

No lo se, pero tendremos una junta mañana por la tarde, a eso de las cuatro para discutirlo, aun que creo que lo más justo sea que lo recibamos, nos costo mucho tomar ese partido para dejarlo ir así como así. – dice meditando.

¿Y que propones que hagamos, si ya el trato se cancelo- digo desanimada

No lo se, pero la cosa es que no nos quedaremos sin un ascenso- dice decidida y cerrando el tema.

Será… entonces, ¿qué haremos hoy, ¿día libre?- digo entusiasmada.

Supongo que si- dices parándote- a propósito, ¿Tienes panques y helado? me muero de hambre- dices divertida y vas directo al congelador.

Te pareces a Ron, ahora que estas embarazada- después una carcajada por parte de ambas.

Si supieras la cantidad de comida que hay en el casa…- dices chistosa sentándote de nuevo y abriendo el pote de helado.- Mmm, vainilla con chips de  
chocolate, el favorito de Harry ¿no?

Sip- digo y entra Hermione al ataque del delicioso helado; mi oído se agudiza, sintiendo la melodía del teléfono celular- Vuelvo en un momento, me están llamando- Hermione asiste y me levanto en busca del aparato.

Bueno?- contesto

_Ginny, está Hermione, su teléfono cecular no contesta_- la voz de mi querido hermano Ron se escucha claro por el otro lado de la línea

Es celular Ron, si esta acá, espera- voy de nuevo hacia la cocina y veo el pote de helado casi vacío y a Hermione con un plato de panques comiendo- Es Ron.

Ups, se me olvido encender el mío- estiras el brazo y yo te entrego el aparato- Amor? Lo siento …

Y allí, esos dos, casados hace dos años con un/a hijo/a en camino, viviendo en un departamento no muy lejos del mío. Son tan felices, todavía recuerdo el llanto de felicidad de Hermione cuando me contó que Ron le propuso matrimonio, están tan enamorados, tan complementados, son uno para el otro…

No olvides que la cena es a las 8:00 en la casa de mis papas, y por favor tampoco olvides tu corbata cuando te vayas a cambiar, ni el pastel que dejé preparado, te amo- Hermione corta el celular y es devuelto a mis manos.- A veces es un poco olvidadizo.- explicas.

Jajajaja, Hermione lo llevo conociendo toda mi vida, yo diría que siempre es olvidadizo.

Hum…- suspiras- me hace tan feliz Ginny, no te imaginas cuanto.

Se nota que están enamorados Hermi, mi hermano tuvo suerte de encontrar una mujer como tú, aun que todavía discuten por cualquier bobada, a los cinco segundos después están besándose- río

Lo se …- ríes- Ginny, tengo que decirte algo- dices ya con semblante serio.

Dime, ¿Qué pasa?- y me siento de nuevo al lado.

Él me ha estado presionando, ya sabes, como tengo que asistir a esas juntas aparte, trato de toparme lo menos con el, pero cuando puede el se acerca.

Bajo mi mirada, se perfectamente a quién se refiere, es tan tormentoso sentir que no puedes ser feliz por él.

Me llamo anoche, antes que llegara Harry, obviamente no conteste - dije, tomé mis manos y siento como los ojos se me humedecen.- tuve que descolgar el teléfono, pero…

Ginny- dices tomándome una de mis manos que ya estaban rojas por la presión que ejercí en ellas- ¿Qué pasó?

Se apareció… por la chimenea, me tomo desprevenida, por suerte estaba con mi varita en la mano, Hermi- solloce, y agarre más fuerte su mano- Hermi tengo miedo… esta… esta… en juego lo más importante… para mi.

Ay mi niña- dice y me da un abrazo de hermana, que, a tantos años conociéndola, es uno de ellos- no estas sola, me tienes a mi.- dice y acaricia mi cabello

Hermi, que harías si esta en juego tu matrimonio con Ron, ¿estarías tranquila, no, todos los días estarías con esa angustia, con esa opresión en el corazón por la culpa de un don nadie, todos los días pensando ¿Será el último día que será mío?¿Será mañana?- y ya rompí en llanto, ya las fuerzas se van de mi cuerpo, y no vuelven- El me hace sentir completa, sentir cosas que con nadie más he vivido, he experimentado, el me hace…- Si el hace todo eso y mucho más- El me hace sentir que soy un tesoro que el encontró y cuida con todo su amor y cariño…- Cierro los ojos para apaciguar las lágrimas- el me hace sentir única Hermione- Los abro y enfrento a una preocupada Hermione mirándome con ternura- El me hace sentir amada- Quedamos en un casi silencio, si no fueran por mis sollozos.

Hermione-continúo- yo… yo… yo lo amo _(N/A, esta frase va dedicada a la Catita!)   
_

Shh... desahógate linda, llora todo lo que quieras, abre tu corazón y dime todo lo que tienes oprimido, tu sabes que te escuchare, que te ayudare- y esas palabras bastaron para ponerme a llorar aún más fuerte- Desahógate Gin.

Cuando salí de la cocina, él estaba sentado con los pies arriba de la mesita de centro, con esas sonrisa asquerosa en el rostro- de solo recordarlo la ira vuelve – me miro y se hecho a reír, te juro Hermi, que le echaba una maldición imperdonable allí mismo- ya disolviendo el abrazo me compongo en la silla cruzo los dedos de mis manos, y empiezo a relatar…

Me dijo…

_(N/A lo que leerán a continuación será todo escrito en tercera persona)_

_  
Flash Back_.

_jajajaja, con que estabas en casa, ¿Por qué no me contestabas?- sentado se encontraba un atractivo hombre, no mayor de veinticinco años, con el pelo echado hacia atrás, y algún que otro mechoncito en la frente- Respóndeme Ginny, ¿Por qué no me contestabas? _

A más de tres metros se encontraba una chica poco menor que el hombre, con una bata de seda, y un vaso de licor en su mano derecha, su expresión era de asombro e ira.  


_Estaba duchándome- contestó la joven fría- ¿qué haces aquí, te prohibí estrictamente llegar a mi departamento, no tienes derecho a entrar como si nada.  
_

_Tengo derecho Ginny, y créeme mucho más del que tú piensas- dijo burlesco el hombre- He estado esperando por mucho tu respuesta- se levanto e iba en dirección hacia la joven- y pienso, que debes tener más que claro- estaba a menos de cinco pasos, y seguía avanzando, la joven, mientras tanto, no se movía, permanecía allí, todavía con esa expresión- que a un Malfoy, no es bueno dejarlo esperar_

_Se encontraban frente a frente, uno con la sonrisa incrustada en el rostro, y la otra con una mirada que dejaría helado a cualquiera. (N/A Como esas miradas que lo único que quieres es matar a alguien, me pasó una vez, con una profesora ·, pero parece que no le hizo mucha gracia P)._

_Sal inmediatamente de mi departamento Malfoy, o si no…  
_

_O sino que- dijo- ¿llamaras a Potter, no creo que sea esa la solución Ginny, ¿verdad?- y con esa misma sonrisa, una de sus manos ( que se encontraba debajo de su abrigo largo y negro) hizo su aparición, dirigiéndose al cuello de Ginny, y rozándolo apenas con la yema de los dedos, siguiendo un camino hasta llegar a su rostro._

Ginny con aquel contacto, se sintió asqueada, quizás sea uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto, pero conociendo la personalidad que llevaba por dentro de esa máscara de belleza, le daban ganas de vomitar.  
Dando unos pasos hacia atrás terminó con el contacto.  


_¿No te das cuenta Malfoy, me dan ganas de escupirte en la cara con solo sentir tu presencia.  
_

_Bueno, bueno Ginny- haciendo caso omitido a las palabras de la pelirroja, y de nuevo dirigiéndose al sillón – Aquí no tienes muchas alternativas- prosiguió- y es hora de que elijas.  
_

_Me diste dos semanas más- replicó- dos semanas.  
_

_Lo se- dijo y se llevo una mano a la barbilla- pero ya vez, la paciencia no es mi fuerte.  
_

_Eres tan despreciable- dijo con toda ira- Te lo diré en dos semanas más.  
_

_Hazlo y él pagara - dijo frío, volteo mirándola directamente- lo sabes perfectamente que soy capaz._

Con esas palabras tan simples quedo helada, y su corazón empezó a dar latidos más rápidos  


_No…- susurro. Pensó rápido y SAS, una idea extremadamente urgente comenzó a formarse; lo que estaba a punto de decir… lo que estaba a punto de realizar- Me asquearé de por vida… Perdóname Harry , se dijo a si misma apenada, muy apenada- Malfoy- dijo fuerte y claro, dejó el vaso de licor en la mesa más cercana, y fue a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba en rubio, lo miró, el tenía su mirada clavada en ella, no la inmutaba, no claro que no, pero la hacía temblar cuando éste la amenazaba, sabía que es capaz, sabía que cumplía con todo lo que decía.  
_

_Si?- dijo este, para sus adentros se sentía bien, humillar a Ginny era uno de sus mayores deleites, más ahora que tenía mucho más que hacer. Ahora, como la tenía atrapada, ella recurriría a la última salida, y esa era…_

Se sentó en su falda, puso sus manos en el rostro helado de él, y fue acercándose-Perdóname, perdóname.. se decía- Solo por dos semanas más, hizo contacto con esos labios carnosos, ¡Qué humillada se sentía, recurrir a lo más bajo por solo conseguir más tiempo. Los labios de Draco se movían sincronizadamente con la de la pelirroja, abrió un poco sus labios para dar paso a su lengua, pero ésta no fue permitida dentro de la pelirroja.

Nunca, jamás, compartiría saliva con Malfoy. No más de lo que ya estaba haciendo.  


_Solo dos semanas más- dijo seductoramente -…por…por favor…Dr…Draco._

Ganó, si lo hizo, ahora solo dejarla sufrir un poco de tiempo y… wuala! (N/A, se escribe así?S) 

_Esperaré, si, pero sólo hasta la última vez que hagan el amor…_

_  
End Flash Back_

Lo que tuve que hacer Hermi, besar…besar a ese hijo de… hum…- suspire resignada, ya cansada, los ojos estaban exhaustos, ya pesaban.- Para solo tener dos malditas semanas!

No pasó nada más?- con un pañuelo sacado de su cartera, trata de amortiguar las lágrimas, en vano seca mi rostro, ya que llegan nuevas gotitas de dolor y se quedan allí. 

Si, después…

_Flash Back_

Después de culminado el beso, y escuchar la respuesta de Draco, se paro lo más rápido que pudo de su falda, y dirigirse a la cocina, acercándose al lava lozas, abrió el paso del agua y se lavo la cara, tratando, en un vano intento, de quitarse el sabor de los labios de Draco. Sintió los pasos de Draco acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba.

_Lo conseguiste ¿Sabes?- soltó, cuando sintió su presencia en el lugar.  
_

_¿Qué conseguí?- dijo Draco, desde la puerta  
_

_Humillarme- respondió dándose la vuelta y encararlo- Como lo has conseguido estos últimos cinco meses.  
_

_Weasley, Weasley, Weasley…- dijo en tono cansado-Creí que eras más inteligente. Pudiste haberme detenido ¿No?- dijo burlesco- pero claro, tu pequeño cerebro no te impulso a hacerlo. ¿Y sabes porque?- Ginny se dirigía a la puerta, no quería seguir escuchando como la seguía humillando.  
_

_¿Sabes porque?- dijo deteniéndola con su mano fuertemente del brazo antes de que saliera.   
_

_Malfoy suéltame- un vano intento de hacer participe de su fuerza, que comparándola con un hombre era casi inexistente empezó a forcejear.  
_

_¿Sabes porque?- continuó  
_

_Malfoy me lastimas- dijo con un tono de dolor en su voz.  
_

_¿No lo sabes?-dijo pareciendo sorprendido- pues que lastima- y se asomó una sonrisa- porque yo si lo sé.  
_

_Cállate de una maldita vez!- dijo mordaz- y suéltame ahora mismo! – dejando a la vista su varita que se encontraba en su otra mano- Suéltame.- dijo secamente._

Dejo de sentir la opresión en su brazo derecho y fue corriendo fuera de la cocina- Ahora lárgate- termino señalándole la chimenea con la varita.  
El rubio, calló todo comentario, y se dirigió a la chimenea silencioso, con la cabeza en alto, en su recorrido su mirada estaba latente en Ginny, quién a su vez, miraba decidida. Se poso encima de la chimenea, para partir con polvos flum pero no sin antes decir…

- Dos semanas - y ver su cuerpo que se consumía por llamar verdosas, desaparecer del lugar, y dejar cenizas revoloteando por la sala.

Quedando una cansada Ginny sola en el lugar, dirigiéndose a tomar su vaso de licor, desaparecer las cenizas, y tirarse en el sillón, ya exhausta por la abrupta "batalla" con Malfoy se sumó en sus pensamiento… preguntándose ¿Cómo lo haría en dos semanas, y esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó…

_End flash back_

Me sentí tan… tan… tan hipócrita Hermi- ya el sollozo acabado, me incorporo en la silla, con Hermione todavía con su pañuelo.

Creo Ginny, que todo esto es por una razón… ¿No lo crees así?- dice tiernamente.

Hermi, ya no se siquiera donde estoy parada, sea lo que sea, razón que sea- dijo apagadamente- Pero, ya estoy decidida, ya se lo que haré- dije muy segura de mi misma, aunque por dentro, mi corazón se está trizando.

Bien Ginny, si es así, pues que así sea- dice en tono maternal. Y acabando va dejando todo tal cual limpio estaba desde su llegada, y se dirige a la chimenea

Medita hoy la situación Ginny, es día libre para nosotras- Me lanza un beso desde la chimenea, y desaparece con las llamas verdosas consumiéndola.


End file.
